


A Twist of Fate

by emmakate345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark James Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmakate345/pseuds/emmakate345
Summary: James and Lily would do anything to protect their son. When Voldemort offers them a deal, they accept. What will happen when a Harry raised on the side of the Dark arrives at Hogwarts?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Harry watched silently from his crib as Lily and James were fighting. Again. It seemed as though that was all they ever did anymore.

“James, please! We need to protect Harry! I don’t trust that Peter won’t give away the secret. The Fidelius charm is only one layer of protection that will probably fail. We need more protection. I will do anything for Harry. Anything!” Lily cried, tears glistening in her green eyes. James felt a pang of heartache and sat on the little couch in the middle of the room. He took his glasses off and cleaned them, as he tended to do when he was nervous.

“If I knew a way other than that, I would take it. Lils, the charm is already cast, and I trust Peter with my life,” James insisted, placing his glasses back on. Lily felt the tears stream down her face and took a seat next to her husband. She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the bottom of her shirt.

“Do you trust him with my life? With your son’s life? I don’t. He’s been weird lately, and I’m scared. I just want Harry to have a good life. To live past the age of one!” Lily cried, shaking. James wrapped his arms around her, making circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

“Hey, Lils, it’s ok. We’ll survive this. We can figure something out-” James was cut off by a loud bang at the front door. He instantly stood up, knowing they weren’t expecting visitors. 

“Lily, take Harry and go! I’ll hold him-” James fell silent and felt his heart plummet as a hooded figure stepped into the room. The figure lifted the hood to reveal startling red eyes that glared at the Potter family. James swore, if they survived this, Peter was going to pay for exposing their location. Lily moved in front of Harry to protect him. 

“Please don’t hurt him, don’t hurt my boy. He’s too young, please-” Lily’s begging was cut off by a silencing spell from Voldemort, before he cast a spell to tie up James and Lily. 

“As surprising as it is, I am not here to kill you or your son. I think it would be much more beneficial to all of us if we make a deal.” Voldemort casually twirled his wand in his hand. James furrowed his eyebrows. Did this lunatic really think he would believe anything he said?

“A deal? You barge in here to hurt my family and you propose a deal?!” James shouted in rage. 

“Yes, James. Your family has a tremendous amount of influence, money, and magical power. It would be a waste to kill you all and let that go to waste. That’s why I have come up with a plan. I will spare you and your family, under one condition.” Voldemort smirked. Lily thrashed against the ropes tying her up. 

“We will never make a deal with you!” Lily screamed, breaking the silencing spell. Harry, who had been sitting quietly in his crib, started crying. He wasn’t used to his mum screaming, and it scared him. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

“I think you may reconsider, on behalf of the crying child. The condition is that you become Death Eaters-” Voldemort started, but James immediately protested. 

“Yeah, and join your merry band of murderers? The group that fights to murder people like my wife and child? Thanks for the offer!” James said sarcastically. Voldemort put up a hand and James fell silent. 

“Think of little Harry here. He could die here, tonight. Or, you could choose me, and he could grow up into a life of wealth, of happiness. I live in Slytherin’s Manor, protected by the strongest wards possible, including the Fidelius charm, and I’m secret keeper. You won’t find anywhere safer.”

“Except that your Death Eaters will try to kill us the second we step foot in there!” James argued. Voldemort sighed. James could be quite infuriating at times. 

“Despite what you may think, the Death Eaters are named quite poorly. We don’t want to kill muggles or muggleborns. We would like for them to be taken from their families once they’re identified as magical and raised in our world.” Voldemort took a breath to continue his monologue, but was interrupted by Lily.

“Why should we believe you? I would do anything to protect my son, including joining your radical terrorist group. But how do I know you won’t use us, then kill Harry? Haven’t you already heard the prophecy?” Lily knew it was wrong. To sacrifice the lives of others, to join a group dedicated to exterminating those like her. But Harry was more important. Voldemort scoffed at her question.

“Yes, I’ve heard the prophecy. ‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’” Voldemort sighed. “Apparently, Albus Dumbledore thinks I’m as big of a fool as you two. He wants the blasted prophecy to come true. He orchestrated the last two confrontations in which you “defied” me. Then, he put a subtle Compulsion charm on Pettigrew to make him want to join me. Albus will do anything to destroy me, including killing those in his precious Order.” Voldemort knew they would have trouble believing that.

“James, do you really think your best friend would just give you up like that? You trust him. He never would’ve revealed it if Albus hadn’t interfered. You’re just pawns in his game of chess. You’re objects that can be discarded for the Greater Good, as he says so often. The damn prophecy doesn’t even make sense. Neither can live while the other survives? We’re doing that right now.” Voldemort could see the gears turning in the James and Lily’s heads. Lily thought they weren’t going to have a choice when Voldemort first entered. Now she had a chance to save her family. James and Lily exchanged glances and came to an agreement.

“Okay. We’ll do it. But you must swear an Unbreakable Vow that you won’t harm Harry.” Lily doubted he would actually do it, and James sent Lily a panicked look. Voldemort grinned in triumph. He raised his wand and spoke.

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear that I will not harm James Potter, Lily Potter, or Harry Potter, unless one of them openly defies me. So mote it be.” A glow surrounded the room, and the Potter family disappeared with Voldemort.

-oOoOo-

Miles away, in a castle in Scotland, a certain Headmaster was sucking on a lemon drop with a twinkle in his eyes. Minerva had just left, after a successful meeting. Suddenly, about half of the devices in his office went off. He smiled, and had anyone seen it, they would not assume he was happy. They would take him to a padded room at St. Mungos. His smile wasn’t the smile of someone who had just celebrated something. It was one a deranged maniac would wear as he murdered his next victim. It fit Dumbledore perfectly. He whistled a merry tune as his Phoenix cried for the victim of another one of Dumbledore’s schemes.

-oOoOo-

Sirius Black approached the Potter household for one of his weekly visits. He realized something was off the second he entered the house. His heart raced as he made his way to the living room. Usually, the house would be filled with Harry’s giggles, James’s loud stories, and Lily’s gentle teasing. It was silent. Dead silent. Sirius entered the living room and was relieved to see that there were no bodies. He searched the whole house. Then, he searched it again. Finally, he had to admit that James and Lily had probably taken Harry somewhere. They had apparated away and not told him. That hurt. Hopefully, they would contact him soon. Sirius had no way of knowing that Lily and James were gone forever. Well, the old Lily and James were. The world would once again meet the Potters. They would rise from the ashes and take the world by storm. This version of the Potters wouldn’t be weak. They wouldn’t fall for the manipulations done by someone they trusted. This version of the Potters had power. Perhaps if someone had stopped them, the world as they knew it would’ve survived. However, because of the Potters, the world would soon crash and burn. And like the Potters, a new world would rise from the ashes. 

  
  



	2. Childhood (Part 1)

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

\-------------------------

The Potter family arrived in a room the size of their house, where wizards were milling around. The second Voldemort arrived, the wizards, who James assumed are Death Eaters, fell to their knees before him. Voldemort cleared his throat.

“As I’m sure you all can see, we have some new recruits. You may be doubting my sanity at the moment, but none of you will harm them in any way, or insult them verbally. They fit into our plans. Dismissed!” Voldemort shouted, waving his hand in a motion to get everyone up. James couldn’t help but admire the way Voldemort easily controlled the crowd. He turned toward them and beckoned a close Death Eater to come closer. James stepped back as Lucius Malfoy came over to them with a contemplative look on his face.

“Lucius, I’m sure you know the Potters. Will you escort them to the master bedroom in the West Wing, beside the portrait of the lake?” Lucius nodded, and Voldemort started to walk away, before turning back around for a second. “Oh, and Lucius? Please do try to be civil. They are our guests.” Voldemort escaped to the shadows quickly, leaving Lucius alone with the Potters. James cleaned his glasses as Lucius began walking them toward their room.

“I know we don’t exactly have the best track record, but my son, Draco, is the same age as your son, and I was hoping they might be able to be friends. It can get lonely around the manor, and I was worried Draco might not have any children his age within the building.” Lucius navigated the complicated corridors with ease. James nodded, seeing the sense in that.

“Despite our differences, I can see you care for your son, and I care for mine. We can at least be kind to one another, and maybe become friends. Note that I say that with a very strong MAYBE.” Lily nodded, smiling. So far, this decision didn’t seem to be all that bad. They reached the master bedroom, which was around the same size as the hall they had apparated to. In the corner was a very fancy crib for Harry, along with a play area containing toys of all shapes and sizes for him to play with. The floor was covered in a lavish white carpet, while the bed was big enough for four grown men to all sleep in easily. Lily explored the room to find a walk-in closet and a huge bathroom with self-cleaning charms already cast on it. She smiled. She could get used to this.

-oOoOo-

**November 22, 1981**

James took a deep breath and knocked on Sirius’s door. He’d been dreading having to do this, but it’d been three weeks since they disappeared. He had to tell Sirius what was going on. Sirius opened the door a crack and peered outside. When he saw it was James, he threw open the door and wrapped him up in a hug.

“Prongs, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! Are Lily and Harry ok? Why did you disappear?” Sirius asked in quick succession. James felt a pang of guilt course through him but he pushed it down.

“We needed to disappear. And we couldn’t let anyone, not even Dumbledore, know what was going on. Lily and Harry are good.” James started hesitantly. He knew this would be a difficult conversation. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped inside.

“Why couldn’t you tell Dumbledore? He would’ve helped you!” Sirius closed the door behind James as they spoke and led him to the kitchen, where they sat down. James knew this would be the most difficult part. Dumbledore had helped Sirius while they were in Hogwarts when he told Snape about Moony.

“Dumbledore isn’t who you think he is. He wanted the prophecy to come true, so Voldemort would be destroyed. He knew when Voldemort would be places and sent us to “defy” him twice. Then, he put a compulsion charm on Peter to join Voldemort.” James could already see doubt in Sirius’s eyes. Sirius shook his head.

“Dumbledore would never do that! He’s a good man. He wouldn’t do that,” Sirius repeated. “Did someone use magic to convince you of your story?” James sighed. He needed Sirius to believe him. He didn’t want to lose his closest friend.

“No, Padfoot. Lily and I reached that conclusion and checked Peter for a compulsion spell. We found one! Dumbledore is a lying psychopath. You have to believe me!” James got up and started pacing, as he tended to do when he was agitated. Sirius looked at him with concern and anger written on his face. He got up and stormed over to James.

“Dumbledore is a good man! He helped me with my family problems, he helped clear up the whole Moony situation! He’s helped all of us in so many ways, and if you’re not going to accept that, I can’t accept you!” Sirius shouted. The infamous Black anger was showing. James sighed. 

“Padfoot, please. I don’t know how to convince you. Staying with Dumbledore will only get you hurt!” James glanced at the time. Lily would be wondering where he was. Sirius growled.

“You’re going to get hurt if you don’t stop badmouthing Dumbledore! Honestly, Siri, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be around him! Please listen to me!” 

“You’re going to get hurt if you’re still in this house in 20 seconds. Dumbledore is a good man, and no friend of mine is going to say anything otherwise!” Sirius shouted. James felt his eyes tear up but blinked the tears back. He cleared his throat.

“Then I guess I’m not a friend of yours.” James walked out of the house, not looking back. His eyes teared up and he let a few tears fall before pulling himself together. He hoped the other Order conversations would go better than that. He doubted they would, and he was right.

-oOoOo-

**October 14, 1983**

Harry was jabbering to himself while playing with a practice wand when Lily and James came up to him, dressed in big, black robes and masks in their hands. Lily reached down and kissed his forehead.

“Mummy? Daddy? Where are you going dressed like that?” Harry asked with a small lisp, his big green eyes staring up at his parents. Lily chuckled.

“We’re playing a game, and we’re gonna go stop the bad guys, and these robes are our fighting robes,” James explained, grinning. Harry immediately hopped up.

“I wanna come! I wanna come!” he chanted, jumping up and down. James laughed and scooped Harry into his arms, tickling his belly. Harry’s giggles filled the room.

“Harry, can I tell you a secret?” James asked, pretending to be secretive. Harry nodded as serenely as a three-year-old can. “If you came, the bad guys would run away because you’re so strong you would scare them! But if you stay here, you can practice with your practice wand, and help Daddy and Mummy stop the bad guys once you’re not too scary,” James whispered. He knew that Harry would immediately agree. The little guy was very into stopping bad guys, but he also knew James and Lily needed to do things on their own sometimes. Harry picked up his practice wand and waved it around, shooting some sparks out. Lily cheered and James clapped. They each gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you, Harry! Have fun!” Lily smiled at him before grabbing James’s hand and dragging him out of the room. They would be content just watching Harry all day, but Voldemort, or Riddle, as most of his trusted followers called him, had different plans. Once they were out of earshot of their innocent son, James stopped walking and pulled Lily to the side.

“I want to make sure you’re prepared. We’re going against our former friends and mentors in this fight. Our first fight for Riddle. Any hesitance could get you killed.” James grabbed Lily’s hand, staring into her eyes. “I can’t lose you.”

“I’m prepared. Dumbledore used us, lied to us, and when we went to our friends about it, they sent us away. They chose him over us. They won’t know it’s us due to these masks. They haven’t been our friends for a long time, and they never will be. We have better friends now.” Lily gave James a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. “Speaking of friends,” Lily nodded toward the approaching couple. James grinned.

“Lucius, Narcissa, ready for today? Who’s taking care of Draco?” James asked amiably. The two families had grown quite a connection in the last two years. Who would’ve thought? The Potters and the Malfoys, working together. Lucius smiled.

“More than ready. And I cast some spells on Draco’s room to prevent him from going on one of his little adventures,” Lucius chuckled, “and to protect him. I assume you did the same with Harry?” Lily nodded, nerves stopping her ability to speak. Narcissa noticed.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You get too nervous, just apparate away. You’ll do great.” Narcissa smiled warmly. With that, the two couples joined the veritable army of Death Eaters and they flooded out of the manor and into the arms of an upcoming battle.

-oOoOo-

**July 31, 1986**

Harry grinned as everyone finished singing “Happy Birthday”. He was sitting in one of the ballrooms with his friends and the Death Eaters surrounding him. The big cake in front of him looked delicious. It was decorated as if a wand fight was happening. Spells of different flavor frosting moved and shot across the cake. The six candles on top were miniature wands made of wax. James patted Harry’s back.

“Make a wish!” James said excitedly. James seemed as excited as Harry for Harry’s birthday. Harry closed his eyes. He had spent all night thinking about what he wanted his wish to be, until he decided on one.  _ I wish for me to become the best help to Riddle as I can. I wish to get vengeance on Dumbledore for what he did to my family. I wish my family stays safe.  _ Harry finished his wish and opened his eyes. He blew out all six candles at once, and everyone clapped. Draco, who was sitting to the left of Harry, cheered. 

“Wicked cake, Harry!” Draco’s eyes were wide at the sight of the cake that was almost as tall as him. 

“Can we start?” Harry pleaded Lily. She laughed and magically sliced him a piece. Harry licked his lips and dove in. Draco got a piece next, and they finished around the same time. Once they were done, there was only one thing on their mind. “Can I open my presents?” Harry asked, at the same time Draco asked, “Can we open Harry’s presents?” James chuckled, nodding. 

An hour later, gift wrap littered the floor, which the house elves soon cleaned up. The guests started filing out, when Harry realized he didn’t get a gift from his parents or from Riddle. Harry looked at his parents expectantly. Lily grinned and picked up Harry. 

“We can’t give you your present here. We’re going to Knockturn Alley.” Lily ruffled Harry’s messy hair, which never wanted to lay flat. Six years ago, Lily would never have stepped foot in Knockturn Alley. How times have changed. Riddle stepped into the room. Harry got out of Lily’s arms and ran over to him excitedly, hugging him. Riddle didn’t hug back, he never did, but he smiled. He leaned down to Harry’s level.

“I’m gonna come with you to Knockturn Alley! I’m very excited for you to get your present.” Riddle scooped Harry into his arms. “We’ll apparate there.” With four pops, the Potters and Riddle appeared in Knockturn Alley. They walked down the alley, into a shop. Harry got out of Riddle’s arms and looked around in awe. 

“What is this place?” Harry questioned excitedly, running around. A man stepped out of the shadows. 

“This is Ferinom’s Wand Shop. I am Ferinom. Are you here for a wand?” Ferinom questioned, confused at the excited six-year-old boy. Harry looked over at his parents in shock. 

“Yes, we would like a wand for our son.” James pointed over at Harry. Harry broke into a wide grin. Ferinom shook his head. 

“I sell wands before the child reaches the appropriate age, but that usually means ten-year-olds! I cannot sell to a child of your son’s age.” Ferinom insisted. Riddle stepped forward and removed his glamour. Ferinom stepped back as Riddle pulled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

“I think you will change your mind.” Riddle grinned as Ferinom nodded. Ferinom grabbed a wand and handed it to Harry. Harry eagerly grabbed it, but nothing happened. He tried again. And again. It took around an hour to find the perfect wand. When Harry grabbed it, light surrounded him and sparks ran through his arm. 

“12" long, birch wood, dragon heartstring core.” The wandmaker quickly took his payment and fled to the back room.

“Harry, most wizards get their wands when they’re 11. Don’t tell anyone you have this wand unless we say it’s ok. Not even Draco.” Lily explained. Riddle stepped forward.

“Your mum and dad gave you the wand as their present. For my gift to you, you will get to train with me on how to use your wand, and on many other things.” Riddle smiled as Harry’s eyes widened.

“I get to train with you? This is the best birthday ever! Thank you!” Harry hugged his parents and Riddle, grinning ear to ear. Riddle was determined for Harry to be the best wizard to enter Hogwarts in years. Harry would train hard. It would be grueling, but in the end, it would pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realize in the books, Harry’s wand is different, but he’ll most likely get that wand when he turns 11. The next chapter will also be about Harry’s childhood.


	3. Childhood (Part 2)

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

\-------------------------

**November 26, 1986**

Sweat cascaded down Harry’s face as he shielded spell after spell. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except casting and defending. After what felt like an eternity, a spell broke through his shield and knocked him to the floor. Harry took deep breaths as he heard a congratulations.

“That’s your new record. You lasted 6 minutes and 47 seconds,” Riddle said with delight. Harry grinned.

“What’s your record, Tom?” Harry was one of the only people allowed to call him by his first name. Riddle smiled. 

“Keep in mind I had a lot more practice than you,” he cautioned, not wanting to make Harry think his achievement was any less significant. Harry nodded eagerly, tapping his foot. “Two hours and 38 minutes. I fell asleep the second I sat down after.” Harry’s jaw dropped. 

“How is it possible for you to last that long? Don’t you get tired?” Harry tried to imagine a duel of that caliber. Riddle chuckled and ruffled Harry’s hair before starting to walk out of the duelling hall with him.

“Yes, I got extremely tired. But I didn’t want to lose. They had to keep switching out who was casting at me because my opponent was getting too tired.” Riddle snapped his fingers for a house elf. One instantly appeared. “How is Roscy helping Master Riddle and Young Master Harry?” Harry grinned. He loved house elves.

“I’ll have a lemonade, please.” His parents taught him to respect everyone and everything, because they may eventually end up helping you. Riddle nodded.

“I’ll have a water.” The house elf popped away. Harry collapsed on the nearest couch, still exhausted. 

“Tom, I know you want me to be a great wizard and all that, but why do I train with you and Draco doesn’t? Is there something special about me?” Harry was a very observant boy, and couldn’t help but notice that something was amiss. Riddle sighed. He had known this day would come eventually. He had just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

“Your parents have told you about Albus Dumbledore.” Harry nodded. The meddlesome, foolish leader of the Light who manipulated his family. “Albus let one of my spies overhear a prophecy. The prophecy said this: ‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’” 

Harry’s mouth opened in shock. He had never heard a prophecy before. He didn’t see how that was relevant to him, but kept his mouth shut and let Riddle continue speaking. 

“Harry, I’m not sure if you noticed, but that prophecy could have applied to you before your parents joined me. Born in late July, parents defying me. Albus let the spy tell me the prophecy in the foolish hope that I would listen to it. I knew it would be self-fulfilling, so I instead convinced your parents to join me.” Harry’s mind whirled with the implications of that.

“So, if the prophecy is no longer a threat, why train me?” Riddle noticed that for a six-year-old, Harry asked very astute questions.

“We know the prophecy is now neutralized, but Dumbledore doesn’t know your parents joined me. He knows they left the Order, but not that they joined the Death Eaters.” Harry caught on immediately.

“So Dumbledore will try to get me to turn against you because he thinks the prophecy could still come true.” Riddle nodded, pleased with Harry’s deductive reasoning. Harry bit the inside of his lip before blurting something out. “I want to train more.”

“Of course. Dumbledore needs to pay for what he did to your family,” Riddle said angrily.

“Dumbledore needs to pay,” Harry echoed.

-oOoOo-

**May 15, 1987**

Harry roamed the Manor’s corridors, trying to memorize the halls. His goal was to know the Manor as well as Riddle and Lucius knew it. He examined a portrait on the wall of a knight enshrouded in darkness. He was studying it so intently that he bumped straight into someone, who dropped the papers they were holding.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention-” Harry trailed off as he noticed who he bumped into. Bellatrix Lestrange. An Inner Circle Death Eater. Although she liked to chat with Riddle, they had never really spoken.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lestrange. I should’ve watched where I was going.” He picked up the papers she dropped and handed them back to her.

“It’s no problem at all,” she replied. “You’re Harry, right? Harry Potter?” Harry nodded, smiling. She smiled back. “I haven’t spoken with you or your family much. Lots of history between the Lestranges and the Potters.” She shoved the papers into a bag she was carrying.

“And between the Blacks and the Potters.” Bellatrix looked up in surprise. Harry began to explain. “Riddle has me researching his Inner Circle so I can understand better how he chooses recruits. You’re Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Sirius Black’s cousin.” Bellatrix hissed at the mention of Sirius.

“That blood traitor! He doesn’t deserve to represent the Ancient and Noble House of Black!” Harry agreed wholeheartedly with Bellatrix’s tirade. 

“I couldn't agree more, Ms. Lestrange-” Bellatrix interrupted him.

“Call me Bella,” she suggested, smiling. Harry grinned.

“I couldn't agree more, Bella. Sirius is a disappointment to the wizarding world.” Harry was smiling until his parents rounded the corner. Lily sighed in relief before she noticed who she was talking to.

“Harry, come on over here.” James said sternly. They didn’t exactly like Bellatrix.

“One second, Dad. Let me finish my conversation.” James came over, exasperated, and grabbed Harry’s arm. 

“You’ll have to finish this conversation later.” James started to lead Harry away from Bella.

“Bye, Bella! We’ll continue later.” Harry waved at her before following James and Lily. “What was that all about?” Lily sighed. Sometimes she forgot how young Harry really was.

“Bellatrix is dangerous. She’s a blood supremacist who probably hates me and you for not being pureblood.” Harry shook his head.

“She knew who I was, and she was super nice to me. She didn’t seem to have an issue with blood status. She just hated Sirius Black.” James growled at the mention of Sirius, and Lily ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Harry, honey, you could be right. But in my experience, Bellatrix is not the right person for you to be spending time with. I don’t want you talking with her again.” Lily hated being strict but it was necessary for Harry’s safety. Harry groaned. Did his parents really think he would just stop talking to someone because they said so? It only intrigued him more. He would just have to meet with Bella in secret. 

-oOoOo-

**February 3, 1988**

Harry giggled as he chased Draco through Diagon Alley. Their parents were in Flourish and Blotts for a book signing, so Draco had asked for permission to go explore. Their parents had agreed as long as they stayed safe. Draco turned a corner and tripped, skinning his knee. Harry ran over in worry.

“Draco, you okay?” Harry would heal it, but he couldn’t use his wand in such a public place. Draco winced, but nodded.

“It just stings. I’ll be fine.” The boys were so preoccupied with Draco’s knee that they didn’t see the man approaching behind them. Harry started when he heard a man’s voice.

“I saw you fall. Are you alright?” Harry and Draco looked at the man at the same time. Harry immediately got up and backed away. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

“I know you. You’re Sirius Black!” Harry looked around in worry. Their parents were nowhere to be seen. Black nodded, then narrowed his eyes.

“And you’re Harry Potter.” Sirius completely ignored Draco’s presence. Black was in shock at the mirror image of James in front of him. The messy hair, round nose. Everything was James. Except the eyes. “You have your mother’s eyes.” Harry scoffed.

“Really? I had no idea!” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Do you think I don’t own a mirror? Leave me alone, Black.” Harry helped Draco up and looked around for a place to run in case they had to run away. He ran a hand through his messy hair. Black shook his head.

“Harry, please come with me. Your parents betrayed us. They left the Order and badmouthed Dumbledore. They chose betrayal over friendship. Your parents are not good people. You would be much happier in the Order.” Sirius thought he was making a convincing speech, but Harry’s next words proved him wrong.

“Really? Because the way I heard it, they went to you, and you told them you couldn’t be friends with them because they didn’t worship the ground Dumbledore stands on. Not only did you do that, but now you’re trying to trick me into joining your little vigilante group.” Harry sneered. “This conversation is over. You mean nothing to my parents, and you mean nothing to me.” Harry grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the alley. He wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into his and Draco’s parents. Relief flooded their faces. Lily sighed.

“Harry, honey, we were worried sick! Where did you two go?” Harry felt a pang of guilt. Narcissa examined Draco.

“What happened to your knee?” She quickly cast  _ Episkey  _ on it before fixing her stern glare on both of them. Harry recounted the story. James drew in a breath, trying to calm his anger. Lily placed her hand on his shoulder.

“He has no right to speak with you! How dare he!” James shouted, drawing some glances from people in the Alley. Lily tried to calm him down.

“James, it’s okay. Harry is okay. We can deal with Sirius later.” Lily’s voice soothed him and he kneeled down to be eye level with Harry and Draco.

“Are you two okay?” James’s eyes were filled with worry and anger. Harry and Draco nodded together.

“We’re okay, Dad. It was really nothing.” James gave a soft smile.

“Don’t worry. He’ll never talk to you again.” At that moment, Harry was extremely glad he wasn’t Sirius Black. Black was in for a world of hurt.

-oOoOo-

**December 31, 1988**

Harry glanced over himself in the mirror one last time. His hair was smoothed down for once, his robes laid perfectly without a speck of dust on them, and his eyes were as green as the killing curse. He was ready. Harry whirled around as someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Harry called. Lily and James came in, looking over his appearance in admiration. Lily chuckled.

“You sure do clean up nicely.” She bent over to pick up a toy lying on the floor. “It would be nice if you could clean your room just as nicely.” Lily said in a stern voice, but Harry could tell she didn’t really care. She never really got mad at him.

“That’s what house elves are for!” Harry insisted, and James laughed.

“You nervous?” James patted down a wrinkle on Harry’s robes.

“Why would I be nervous? I’m only going in front of the entire army of Death Eaters and

being announced as the Dark Lord’s protégé, then being expected to make a speech worthy of my title. What’s nerve-wracking about that?” Harry said jokingly, trying to push down the butterflies that were wrecking his stomach. Lily smiled affectionately. 

“You’ll do great. You’ve practiced for this moment for so long.” Harry nodded, knowing she was right. He walked out of his room with his legs wobbling a little. Lily shook her head and ordered a house elf to bring a Calming Draught. Harry eagerly snatched it once the creature brought it. He drank it in one gulp and instantly felt the effects. Harry stopped outside the ballroom where Riddle was waiting for him. James grinned.

“We’re so proud of you. We’ll be inside.” James and Lily placed their Death Eater masks on and stepped inside the ballroom. 

“Are you ready?” Riddle asked. Harry knew there was only one acceptable answer. 

“Yes.” With that, the two walked inside. Everyone instantly sat down and watched them. Riddle and Harry were the only ones not wearing masks. Whispers filled the room.They arrived at the stage in the front of the room, and Riddle led Harry up. Harry took a deep breath and tried to act confident. Riddle held up a hand and all talking ceased immediately. 

“We are gathered here today for an important announcement. The boy standing next to me, Harry Potter, has trained diligently with me for over two years. He has made outstanding progress, and I am quite sure he could be most of you in a duel.” Riddle knew if it was anyone else speaking, there would be protests, but the room stayed silent. “Harry will be a leader for the dark, and I expect him to be treated with the same respect you would treat me with! Without further ado, I invite Harry to say a few words.” Polite clapping filled the air as Riddle stepped back. Harry felt his heart start pounding as he stepped up to the podium. 

“Good evening, everyone. To start this off, I would first like to thank the Dark Lord for training me and putting up with my antics for the past two years.” Harry glanced around the audience. He saw his parents, Draco, Bella, and many others. He knew them, with or without a mask. “I want to tell you a story. On October 31, 1981, some secrets came to light. My family was in hiding because Albus Dumbledore told us to hide, like cowards. Dumbledore came up with a plan, but it would involve the deaths of my family. He didn’t care! I was a toddler, barely past one year old, and Albus Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the light, tried to have me and my parents sacrificed to stop the Dark Lord! He manipulated my family and friends like pawns in his game of chess. If that is what the light side does, then why are we the dark? Do we sacrifice children? No! Do we manipulate other Death Eaters? No!” Harry could see many people in the audience nodding, and took it as a good sign. “Albus Dumbledore has lived in the limelight for so long he has stopped caring about the effects of his actions! Would the Dark Lord do that? No!” A few other people shouted no with him. “We are the so-called dark side, but all the evidence points to the light side being the criminals. We want a fair society, and we will do what it takes to get it! For the Dark Lord and for magic itself!” At Harry’s last words, a chant started, repeated that over and over. He stepped back in pride. Riddle grinned at him. 

“You have done well. I’m proud of you.” A huge smile spread on Harry’s face. “For the Dark Lord and magic itself. I like that.” The crowd was still chanting, but it was dying down a little. “Go, meet your family and friends. They’ll be proud.” Harry walked down the stairs, into the waiting arms of the dark side. The only side that accepted him. The only side that mattered.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! There is going to be one more chapter about Harry's childhood, then Harry will go to Hogwarts. Please review if you want to say anything!**


	4. Childhood (Part 3)

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

\-------------------------

**February 19, 1989**

Harry made his way through the Manor’s corridors, which he now knew like the back of his hand. He finally ended up in a small, secluded room, where he had agreed to meet Bella. Harry peered around the room, and Bella stepped out of the shadows. He rushed over to hug her.

“I hate that my parents don’t want me around you. Things would be so much easier if we didn’t have to meet in secret.” Harry sat on the hard floor, annoyed. Bella nodded.

“I agree, but there’s no use in complaining. Our meeting today has a very important purpose.” She sat down beside him. Harry raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Has the Dark Lord started to teach you Occlumency?” 

“No. He says the duelling is more important and we’ll start next year.” Harry sighed. He wanted to learn how to protect himself, both mentally and physically. Bella grinned. She had already known that.

“I happen to be a trained Legilimens and Occlumens. I got permission from the Dark Lord to begin teaching you, so you’ll have the basics down by the time you start with him next year.” Harry’s face broke into a wide smile. 

“Can we start? Please?” he pleaded. Bella took her wand out of her holster.

“First, I need you to clear your head. I know Lily taught you some basic meditation. Go through that in your head.” Harry tried to follow her instructions and clear his thoughts. “Now, imagine a mundane, repetitive task that you do often.” Harry scoured his thoughts to find a good one. He settled on folding his clothes, which Lily often made him do. He nodded. “I’m going to try to enter your mind. If you feel your mind drifting from that task, it most likely means I am trying to navigate toward a seperate memory. Focus.” 

Harry concentrated on a pile of clothes in front of him in his mind. He folded a shirt, then picked up some robes. Those robes were the ones he wore to the Christmas Ball two months ago. That night was so fun. He remembered the fake snow falling from the ceiling, and eating a delicious- Harry suddenly realized he had gotten off track, and went back to folding clothes. A shirt, a tie, robes. He tried to keep that order. He picked up another tie. Hogwarts houses were represented on a tie, he remembered. That reminded him of the conversation he had with James about which house he would be in. James had been very nonchalant- shoot, he was doing it again. Clothes, he reminded himself. Suddenly, Bella’s voice broke his concentration. 

“That was impressive for an 8-year-old,” she complimented. Harry opened his eyes. 

“It’s really difficult to stay on track.” He had a headache and his eyes were still adjusting to the dark. Bella chuckled.

“That was the least effort I could’ve put in.” Bella saw Harry’s face fall at that, so tried to cheer him up. “You did well. Just imagine how much progress you’ll make in the next year. The Dark Lord will be so proud.” Harry grinned at the compliment and stood up. 

“I want to train often. I want to impress my parents and the Dark Lord.” Harry was filled with a need to prove himself. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to be better. He wanted to improve until he couldn’t improve anymore.

-oOoOo-

**August 9, 1990**

Riddle fixed Harry’s mask with a sense of pride. Lily looked over him in concern.

“No disrespect, Riddle, but are you sure Harry’s ready? He’s only 10.” Harry glared at her. He finally had a chance to show his abilities, and he didn’t want his mum ruining it.

“Mum, I’m ready. I’ve trained extensively for four years.” Harry gave her a reassuring smile. She placed her mask on and ruffled his hair. 

“I’m proud of you, and I know you’re skilled. But battle can be difficult, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Harry smoothed down his robes.

“I won’t get hurt. I have my emergency Portkey in case, anyway.” Lily nodded, pleased with that.

“I’m going to go find James,” Lily said, leaving Harry alone with Riddle. Harry glanced up at Riddle, still getting used to the feeling of wearing a mask. Riddle smiled at him.

“I’m proud of your progress. Be safe, be smart...” Riddle started the familiar expression.

“Be sly,” Harry finished. He felt nerves course through him. He was ready for the upcoming battle, but he had never duelled an Order member before. Riddle, sensing his nerves, handed him a Calming Draught. Harry gulped it down. “I’m ready.” At Harry’s cue, Riddle touched his wand to his Dark Mark, and, immediately, Death Eaters began popping in. Once the last one apparated in, Riddle cast a Sonorus charm on himself.

“Today, we will be ambushing the Order! Our spy has informed us they will be attempting to enter the Ministry, and we’re going to stop them!” Riddle raised his wand, and Harry hooked onto his arm. Harry went through the unpleasant feeling of side-along apparation, and they appeared outside the Ministry. Various members of the Order whirled around in surprise. Harry recognized a few of them. Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin. He only had a second to process what was going on before spells were flying. A stunner flew at him and he deflected it, before casting a few Alarte Ascendare spells in rapid succession. The air was filled with screams and shouts. Harry spotted Sirius and Bella duelling. Bella seemed to be losing. He rushed over to help her, deflecting spells along the way. 

“Aqua Eructo!” he cast, shooting a jet of water straight at Sirius. Sirius was momentarily startled, so Harry cast a stunner at him; however, like a coward, he apparated away. Harry took a second to check in with Bella.

“Bella, are you ok?” She was nursing a cut on her right arm, but nodded.

“I’m fine, go fight!” Harry looked back at her in worry before sprinting back into the battle. The Order was quickly dwindling in numbers, and within a few minutes, they had all disappeared. The Death Eaters started apparating away quickly, so Harry used his Portkey and was transported back to the Manor. He yanked off his mask, searching for his parents. James rushed over to him.

“Harry, are you okay?” James checked over him for any scratches. Surprisingly, he had escaped unscathed.

“I’m fine, Dad. Are you?” He noticed a faint cut on his cheek that appeared to have been healed poorly. “You should go to a Healer about that,” he said, pointing at the mark. James smiled.

“You don’t have to worry about me. You were great out there. I’m proud of you, your mother’s proud of you, Riddle’s proud of you. You’re going to become a great leader one day.” Harry blushed at the compliment, but silently agreed. He would be a great leader, no matter what it took.

-oOoOo-

**July 17, 1991**

Harry turned quickly as he heard an owl pecking at the window. He opened it up, scratching the tawny owl on its head before untying the letter tied around its ankle. The second he saw the letter, he yelled to his parents.

“Mum! Dad! It’s here!” He clutched the letter, beaming, as his parents came barreling down the stairs. James snatched the letter from his hands, grinning like a little boy. Lily fixed James with a stern look.

“It’s his letter,” she pointed out. James handed it back to Harry, abashed. Harry gently tore open the letter and pulled out a paper with the Hogwarts insignia emblazoned upon it. His hands were shaking as he read it aloud. “ **Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at ** [ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry) **. Please find enclosed a ** [ **list** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Supply_list) ** of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on ** [ **1 September** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1_September) **. We await your owl by no later than ** [ **31 July** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/31_July) **. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall- Deputy Headmistress.”** Lily wrapped him up in a smothering hug. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Harry gently wiggled his way out of her embrace.

“Mum, everyone gets in,” he pointed out, not wanting to get his hopes too high for Hogwarts. James looked amused before also hugging Harry.

“It’s still something to be proud of,” Lily insisted. “When do you want to go to Diagon Alley?” 

“Can we go today?” he asked tentatively. “I’m really excited and I want to be prepared.” Lily nodded. 

“Make sure to write them back.” James ruffled Harry’s messy hair, and Harry tried to flatten it. He nodded.

“I’ll do that, then meet you down here for Diagon Alley in a little. Will one of you tell Riddle? He’ll be so mad if we don’t tell him soon,” Harry laughed. James grinned and agreed, before letting Harry rush upstairs. He sprinted up and grabbed some parchment and a quill. He had worked meticulously on his handwriting and was excited for a chance to finally show it off. He carefully constructed his reply before calling an owl and sending it. Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror, then headed over to his closet. He picked some casual but nice robes and quickly brushed his hair, which only made it more frizzy. He groaned before picking up a bottle of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion and working it into his hair. It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough. He sighed before making his way downstairs. Lily, James, and, surprisingly Riddle, were all waiting for him. Riddle must’ve seen Harry’s confused look because he quickly spoke up.

“I heard you got your letter! I want to go with you to Diagon Alley.” The way he phrased it, he wasn’t exactly asking. Harry nodded, still high on the euphoria of getting his letter. They all stepped over to the fireplace. James went ahead of Harry, disappearing in the green flames. Lily nudged Harry.

“You next.” She patted him on the back as he stepped into the fireplace.

“Diagon alley!” He made sure to enunciate each word and felt a whirling sensation before tumbling out in front of James. He felt his head spin for a second as he got his bearings. Lily and Riddle followed quickly. 

“Harry, you have the materials letter, right?” Lily frowned at him. He quickly patted each pocket before finally feeling it. He grabbed the paper. “Read the uniform section. We’ll head to Madam Malkin’s first.” He unfurled the letter and read it aloud.

**“First-year students will require: three sets of plain work ** [ **robes** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Robes) ** (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (** [ **dragon** ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon) ** hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings). Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.”** Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn’t want to have to wear a pointed hat. No one actually wore those anymore. The adults, oblivious to his annoyance, ushered him through the alley, and they headed inside the robe shop.

An hour and a lot of complaining later, Harry held a bag of new clothes. James grinned.

“We should head to Flourish and Blotts next.” Harry agreed before reading the next part of the list.

“ **All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.”** Harry groaned. “That’s a lot of books.” Riddle chuckled as they stepped into the book store. The scent of old books floated through the air, and friendly chatter filled the room. Harry went to the Hogwarts section and easily found his books. Lily was browsing the muggle fantasy section while James paid for his books. Riddle smiled.

“We just need to get you a wand. The rest we can do on owl order.” Harry was super excited to get a new wand. His worked great, but having two would be so amazing, especially since most wizards only had one. Riddle dragged Harry out of the shop toward Ollivander’s with Lily and James following behind. He stepped inside, and a shadowy old man, presumably Ollivander, stepped out from the shadows. 

“Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you.” Harry felt chills run down his back. Ollivander wasted no time with idle chit chat and immediately handed Harry a wand. Harry touched it, and a vase exploded. Ollivander ripped it away from him. “Not that one.” 

The cycle continued for 30 minutes before Harry finally grabbed one and felt sparks shoot up his arm, traveling through his body. The warmth engulfed him. Ollivander had a contemplative look on his face.

“The wand chooses the wizard, you know, and that wand is powerful. I’ve sold the brother wand.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“To who?” This shop was giving Harry the creeps and he wanted to leave but figured this was important.

“The only brother wand of that wand currently belongs to a powerful wizard. A great one. A terrible man, but an amazing wizard.”  
Harry was getting impatient. “Who?” Ollivander took a step forward, peering directly into Harry’s green eyes, before finally giving Harry the answer he wanted.

“Voldemort.”

-oOoOo-

**A/N: The bolded parts of the story are taken from the Sorcerer’s Stone. All credit belongs to JK Rowling. Harry starts the train next chapter! Sorry I haven't been active. I just started high school!**


End file.
